


Paging Dr. Snow

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [37]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Missing Scene, episode 414
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin takes care of Cisco.Spoilers for The Flash episode 414





	Paging Dr. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for it, but we all needed it. Who else has been dying for more interaction between Caitlin and Cisco?

Cisco lays on the floor, groggy and dizzy, until Caitlin takes his hand to haul him up. She drapes his arm over her shoulder and he leans heavily on her as they make their way to the med bay. Cisco collapses onto the cot and watches through half-open eyes as Caitlin bustles around with a crease between her eyebrows.

“Hey,” he says, flopping an arm over the edge of the bed to reach out to her. “Cait. C’mere.”

Caitlin drops her penlight with a clatter on a tray and perches on the edge of the bed. Her mouth is trembling.

“I’m okay,” Cisco says, as reassuring as he can with a migraine pounding at his skull. He takes her hand.

“We don’t even know how DeVoe is able to kick you out of a vibe,” Caitlin says tightly. “We have no idea if you’re fine or not.”

“So take a brain scan,” he says patiently. “But I will be fine. Because I have Caitlin Snow, M.D. taking care of me.”

Caitlin sniffs and rolls her eyes, but there’s a smile cracking her worried expression and Cisco relaxes. “You better be.”

“Do I get Jell-O?” Cisco asks as Caitlin gets up to retrieve the portable brain scanner.

“As long as you haven’t already eaten it all,” she says, but she fishes one out of the fridge after the brain scanner is set up.

Cisco eats it while Caitlin studies the scan. “Well?”

“It looks fine,” she admits. “I would like to run some more tests to try to figure out how DeVoe managed to interfere with your powers, but it doesn’t have to be now. I’d like to check in with Iris and Harry and see how things are going.”

“Me too,” Cisco says through a mouthful of Jell-O.

Caitlin frowns at him. “You’re staying here. You need rest.”

He swallows. “I’m good. The meds kicked in.”

“Which is even more reason you should stay put,” Caitlin says tartly.

Cisco puts his empty container on the tray and holds both his hands out. “Caitlin,” he says beseechingly. “Caitlin, remember that time I almost died? Or the time I had a mini stroke? I’ve been far worse. This is nothing. I’m fine.”

Caitlin doesn’t look convinced, but she does take his hands and let him use her to pull himself out of bed. “Cisco,” she protests halfheartedly.

Cisco tucks her hair behind her ears and wraps her in a hug. She fists her hands into his shirt. “I’m okay, doc,” he says very gently and leads her back to the cortex. “Let’s go make sure everyone else is too.”


End file.
